


Fluttering Wings

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Beta!Lance, Bottom!Lance, Double Penetration, Heats, M/M, Mating, Multi, Omega!Keith, Omega!Matt, Spitroasting, Threesome, harpy au, this is smut with an attempt at plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance was a poor excuse.Little wings that couldn't fly.And a beta.He didn't think he'll get a life mate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did this for fun. 
> 
> Then soon got out of hand. 
> 
> And became this. 
> 
> I honestly don't know what I have anymore? Like what did I make? Anyway, getting really into the pairing of Keith/Lance/Matt with both my short boys doming Lance. Soooo here yah go. 
> 
> I got the harpy idea from ironically a documentary. 
> 
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> Twitter: knightNuraStars

“Lance.... are you sure you're going to be okay?” 

“Not really, but it will get my family off my back if I do this.” Lance whispered, kicking a pebble that was close to his talons before he looked towards the cliffs. The harpy beside him sighed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Lance made a comforting coo at his long time friend and hatch neighbor. 

“Thanks Hunk... I guess... this will be the last time we really see each other.” Lance informed, making Hunk gape at him. 

“Wha? What do you mean?!” Hunk almost yelled. But, Lance shushed the other harpy by pressing his hands on his mouth. Muffling the yell as they continued their way to the cliffs. Where the mating flight would start and everyone would take to the skies to hopefully find a mate to just reproduce or a mate for life. 

Lance knew Hunk would be very picky with his mate, for Hunk was part Golden Eagle. They mate for life and Hunk was not interested in flings. No, Hunk wanted a good strong mate that will work with him in making a home, a territory and eventually a family. A mate who wasn't the typical assholes that Hunk and Lance had the usual displeasure of seeing. 

“It means, what it means.” Lance whispered, reaching out with his hands in order to help himself on the rocks that lead up towards the cliffs. Hunk was behind him flapping his large wings in order to get over the difficult boulders that Lance was able to stride through. 

“But, what does that mean?” Hunk hissed. Making Lance roll his eyes before spreading out his wings. They were small so small that they weren't big enough for Lance to even hover let alone fly. In fact they were more decoration on his body as they continued their climb up. 

“I am a harpy that can't fly. A flock nor a potential life mate will want me.” Lance informed, making Hunk go silent. “And I don't want to go back to my family.” Lance confessed, this time earning a horrified look from Hunk. 

“But... Lance.. does your mom at least know?” Hunk asked, making Lance shake his head. “No.” was all the answer Lance will give as they finally came to the top of the cliffs. Already many were around each other chatting quietly with one another. 

Many flocks had come with their un-mated or ready to mate again harpies. You could see a few discussing a few things with each others. Some serious as Lance could hear the words of predators and storms. While others were more playful and inquisitive with a few laughs here and there. Lance knew none of his flock would be here as there were an abundance of eggs hatched and all stayed to care and protect them. 

So Lance would be able to leave without much detection or fuss. So he made his way towards the edge of the cliffs. Many looking at him with pure disgust a she made his way with a nervous Hunk behind him. “Hunk, you better not stay close to me.” Lance informed, as he finally came to his desire place of the cliffs. 

“Might not be good for finding potential mates.” Lance quipped, settling himself down and was surprised when Hunk settled down beside him. 

“I don't want a mate or go into a flock who would hurt my best bro.” Hunk spoke, determination in his voice and when Lance looked in his eyes. He saw a fire that made his heart feel warm and the nervousness he felt ebb away just a little. 

“Thanks buddy.” Lance whispered, giving his friend a smile. 

Suddenly a loud commotion could be heard and Lance look up to see what was going on. What he saw amazed him for he only saw the flock once before under the cover of the forest forage. Elegant wings and large wings cover the skies like shimmering stars that peaked out through the light of day. Lance watched the flock cut through the air like a knife cutting through flesh and watched the group land on an open flat area of the cliffs. 

Lance knew this flock very well for they had a reputation one both honorable and fearful. They were named The Flock of Lions, for their battle tactics and strength can take down any predator of rival flock. Lance had even heard how they killed off a rival flock of a hundred in a matter of minutes. 

The leader of the flock was a beautiful Alpha named Allura. Her wings was the largest of her flock and her power rivaling twenty Alphas. Her mate, a Omega named Shiro, also had startling strength one uncommon to many. In fact, the omegas in the flock were all elegant and powerful something that makes them heavily sought after. But, it also made them very confusing to many prude omegas, betas and especially Alphas. 

So Lance wasn't surprised when the Alpha and Omegas started displaying themselves. Making Lance's eyes rolls along with the flocks who were seeing this display. Lance flapped his wings and waited for the sun to finally rest for that is when the mating begins and he could finally leave to begin his journey. 

“Look.... what the hell is that sorry excuse of a harpy?” 

“Those wings.. .how ugly.” 

“Disgusting, why is he even here?” 

“Ugha, thank goodness it's a beta. Would have been a waste if it were an Alpha or Omega.” 

“Hunk, calm down.” Lance drawled, not effected by the words he heard so much. But, Hunk, sweet Hunk, he was puffing up his feathers in rage and showing his displeasure. Some of the interested Alphas and Betas that came to investigate Hunk were deterred off by the angered Omega. 

Finally as the night was coming the confrontation were becoming more aggressive. Alphas were starting fights with each other and even Omegas were forcing others to back off from their space. Betas were staying close to each other presenting to one another while Lance just wanted to leave already. But, a part of him was feeling guilty for if this kept up Hunk would never find a potential life mate. And a part of him.. an instinct that whined and howled for him to find his own life mate... well Lance squashed it as far as it would go. 

“Hunk, you won't find anyone at this point.” Lance remarked, sighing when his friend gave him the look where his eyes got big and watery. 

“But... everyone is mean...” Hunk started, before he continued to babble to him. Lance listened on dutifully until an Alpha flew in front of them. Lance narrowed his eyes as this Alpha was notorious in just wanting to mate with as many he can. He immediately stated fluffing up in irritation along with Hunk as they stared at Alpha. 

“My, my what a pretty Omega you are. What are you doing here hanging around with this abomination?” He asked, making Lance snort. That was it for the Alpha and the two begin to move away from him. 

Lance was surprised through when the Alpha blocked them off. Immediately he started clawing at the rocks with his talons to sharpen them. Hunk was doing the same and the two gave warning looks to the Alpha that didn't seem to deter him. 

Lance immediately crossed his arms and turned around as he glared at the Alpha. “Buzz off already.” Lance hissed, while getting an agreement nod from Hunk. The Alpha flared out his wings, his nostrils flaring and his hands out to reveal his claw like nails. Immediately Hunk and Lance ready for a fight before a flash of wings and talons collided. 

Lance snarled as the Alpha tried to make Hunk submit, but the two wouldn't allow such a thing. Lance was swift and nimble because of his small wings. Letting easily dodged attack before attacking the Back of the Alpha by climbing on. His talons sunk into the others back with no remorse and immediately the other tried to get him off. But, Lance didn't let go and started pulling out feathers to teach the other a lesson. 

Lance could feel the breeze and without hesitation hoped over the Alphas shoulders and kicked him into the cliffs with no looking back. He stared in disgust at the blood that painted his talons and immediately wiped them off as much as he could. He fluffed his tail feather and smoothed at some of his ruffle ones before making his way back to Hunk. 

But, he stopped his walking to his friend and noticed another was with him. This time a Beta, one that looked kind and gentle, along with being protective as she chased off the other Alphas that came to bother Hunk while he dispatched the filth of an Alpha. Lance watched from afar making sure she treated Hunk right before eventually leaving. 

He could tell by her kind eyes and the way she was making Hunk laugh that she was the one. Along with being powerful enough to fight off several Alphas made the Beta the best match for Hunk. For while Hunk was also powerful did he hate fighting. 

“Take care of him.” Lance thought, before he started going back towards the edge of the cliffs to make his escape. 

It was easy for Lance for as soon as they noticed his wings they gave him a wide birth. Especially after the display he did on the Alpha. Along with night finally falling onto the cliffs everyone was taking to the air in search for a potential life mate or partner. So the beta quickly made his way towards the edge of the cliffs and was thinking the best route down when he heard two pairs of wings flapping close to him. 

“What now?” Lance wondered, turning around and staring in surprise at the two that greeted him. 

“Uh... can I help you?” Lance asked, nervous as the two that stood before him where omegas. And not any omegas, but two from the flock of Lions. He recognize these two even in the darkness for they were the first he saw flying in the skies. 

One of the beautiful harpies had wings that reminded Lance of golden sand and snow. While the other was as black as the skies above that blanketed the shinning stars with a shine of a violet that he's only seen during sunsets. They were both stunning with slender bodies and a strong aura that could be felt by all. When Lance first saw them he was almost tempted out of his hiding spot to reach out at them and yet the fear was inside him. 

He wasn't a person that shouldn't even breathe in the same air that these extravagant harpies take. Let alone even being in the same space. So it made Lance uneasy as he when they started to approach him with something in their eyes that Lance couldn't recognize immediately. 

“I am Keith.” the one with raven hair spoke. 

“And I'm Matt! Nice to meet you!” Matt introduced, placing hand out to shake. 

Lance looked at them with wary as he shook the hand. Especially when they started to ground him and oh... OH.... OOOOHHHHHHH. Realization hit Lance faster than when Hunk first started to learn how to fly and Lance couldn't help gape at the two omegas. 

“Um... you realize that I'm... a Beta right? One that can't fly?” Lance asked, making the two stare at him with confusion. “And?” Keith asked, making Lance want to say something when Keith and Matt both tensed. For good reason as several Alphas came over in courting gesture to the point where they were flashing their wings in warning. 

“No interested.” Keith hissed, bringing Lance close to him in order to scent him. Something Omegas did to show courtships to those they were interested in. Matt did the same on Lance's other side and this seemed to anger many of the Alphas.

Lance started to sharpen his talon on the rocks again and flapped his wings in irritation. Immediately a mass brawl started shocking many to get away or else to be caught in it. Lance moved quickly to take down each one with his sharp talons. Along with using his clawed hands to make a mess of the Alphas face or wings. 

He had taken down four in total when one of them got a good hit on him and knocked him off the cliffs. He could hear Hunk's screaming his name as he fell and Lance knew that this was it. As he fell he couldn't help to spread his wings and feel the wind run through them. He wondered if this was how Hunk and his family felt when they flew in the skies because it was exhilarating. 

Lance closed his eyes and waited for his death. 

But, death or the painful feeling of splattering on the jagged rocks below never came. 

No, instead a tight and very possessive holds wrapped around his ripe cave and hips. Forcing Lance to open his eyes and looked up to see the relieved looks of Keith and Matt. Hunk soon came with the Beta that he was talking with with happy tears falling from his face. 

“Thank god you're alright.” Hunk spoke, making Lance give his friend a reassuring smile. 

“Lions, we move now.” came the order from Shiro. Little ways above him was Allura covered in blood though none of it was hers. Looking down Lance winced at all the bodies that were piled in a few places and watched as the site got smaller and smaller. When he couldn't see the cliffs anymore Lance looked forward and had to hold in the gasp at the amazing site. 

They were flying so high up that Lance could only see the top of the fluffy clouds. Something he never thought he would ever see. It made him spread out his wings once again and flap with giddy smile. Making the two above him try to hold in their shouts at how adorable the beta was in their talons. 

The group soared in the sky for a long time before finally landing in the large canopy of trees. Instantly they came upon what looked to be the empty homes. Lance being gently placed down before they two landed on the ground. Lance gave a few flaps to stretch his wings before he was scooped up by Hunk. Patting his friend on the head Lance reassured Hunk that he was alright. 

“I am glad you are alright.” Allura spoke, with Shiro ad her side. Giving Lance and Hunk gentle looks that seemed to calmed them down. “You must be tired... and have much you want to.. discuss.” Shiro spoke, chuckling at how red everyone seemed to turn. 

In a flash the two leaders were off and landing on a different empty home. Going inside without looking back and quietly shutting the door. Lance looked at Hunk, who was bringing the beta by his side to show to Lance. “Lance this is Shay... um... Shay this is Lance. My best friend.” Hunk introduced, while Lance winked at the beta. 

“Better treat my best bud right.” Lance informed, getting Shay to giggle. 

“This one will make sure of it.” Shay informed, before guiding Hunk to a home much farther. Lance spied from where he was that just before the doors closed did he witness the two wing touching. 

With a sigh of relief Lance looked over shyly towards the omegas who smiled back at him. The two came to Lance and gently guided him into the home they were already standing on. Once the doors were closed it was like a whirlwind of want and lust. 

One moment Lance was standing in the room and the next moment he was in a fluffy warm nest covered in furs and blankets with two hungry omegas. So many hands were touching him at once and Lance whined spurring the two onto to touching him more and harder. 

One hand reached to the base of his wings and Lance jolted with pleasure. The hand massaged and squeezed making Lance whine while another hand went towards his tail feathers. Feeling them before going to grope the curse of his ass. 

Instantly Lance raised his tail feathers to give better access and was rewarded with two bites on both cheeks and for greedy hands to spread them. Matt licked his lips and immediately feasted on the quivering hole that he saw in front of him. Licking it up and teasing it along the outside of the edges. Making Lance flap his tiny wings fast and hard with the pleasure he was feeling. 

“Look at how fucking slutty you look. It's adorable.” Keith whispered, making Lance whine. 

“Keith, come here. This is divine.” Matt informed, allowing Keith to give a long chaste kiss to Lance's lips before he left in order to investigate Matt's claim. Instantly Keith attacked by plunging his tongue inside and making Lance scream. 

Lance felt the wiggling tongue search deeper and deeper. Making his hole messy with saliva before a finger wiggled in along side it. “So beautiful... you're so beautiful Lance.” Matt whispered, watching his tiny wings flutter about with all the pleasure. 

Matt wiggled his way to Lance's head again and brought his face up in order to kiss. Instantly their tongues clashed together and Lance almost cuddled into the Matt's chest as he continued to kiss him. His moans behind swallowed as Keith added a second finger. 

“You're doing so good Lance. So good.” Matt informed, pulling away and watched with glee at the drool that slipped down his face. And that seemed to make Lance's body light with even more fire as his cock twitched and he immediately started giving little licks to the cock that was the closest to him. 

“Look at him Matt, so hungry for cock.” Keith whined, thrusting three fingers into Lance. Enjoying the feel of the moist warm walls clamping down on his fingers. Trying to prevent them from pulling out each time. When that didn't work Lance would meet Keith's thrusts with his own and whining for something inside him. 

“Indeed, do you want my cock Lance?” Matt asked. 

All Lance could do was consume the whole thing with a delight moan from Matt and cursing from Keith. Lance screamed when he felt the tip of Keith's cock make it's way inside him. Matt growled and gave a small shallow thrust inside Lance's mouth. This caused the wiggling tongue to go flat to allow the other better access. 

“You're so perfect! Thank goodness we found you.” Matt whined, as he gripped Lance's face and started thrusting into his mouth hard and fast. “Fuck, how's his mouth?” Keith asked, finally bottoming out inside Lance and yet staying still in order to give the other a chance to get used to the large stretch. 

“Keith! Keith! He's amazing! It's so hot! His mouth was made for this!” Matt panted, and Lance fluttered his wings and handed onto Matt's legs. Loving the feel of the cock sliding against his tongue and throat. And slowly tasting the others cum as it started squirting out into his mouth. 

“Our forever, no one else will have him.” Keith promised, his eyes burning as he pulled out and snapped back inside Lance. Smashing against the bundle of nerves that made Lance scream around the cock that was inside his mouth and spread and shake his wings out. 

It made Keith growl as he took both wings in a tight and gentle hold. As he fucked into Lance and Lance submitted to Keith to the point where he moved just a bit to reveal his throat towards him and Matt. “We're so lucky to have you.” Matt gasped, thrusting deep into Lance's throat and Lance welcomed it. 

All you could hear were the sounds of growls, moans and the slapping of skin. To make Lance tighten up Keith would at times smack the brown skin of hiss ass. Making Lance scream which earn mat to thrust into the mouth faster. 

Suddenly Matt came and Lance swallowed as much as he could before the other pulled out and spurts of cum covered his face. It surprised Lance, but it wasn't unwelcome as he pressed his face into his hands as Keith continued his thrusting. But, even he couldn't take it and Lance moaned in delight at the feeling of hot cum splashing his insides. 

“Shit... Matt... I think...” Keith's voice of concern could be heard. 

“I know... me too...” Matt mumbled, gently bringing Lance up in order for the other to rest his back onto Keith who gripped him tight. Not yet pulling out making Lance give a sound of confusion before he whined at the feeling of fingers wiggling alongside Keith's cock. 

“Lance we're going into heat! We might have to mate for awhile.” Matt explained, making Lance blink a bit before nodding. He knew this could happen and so revealed his throat to the two to show his consent. The omegas growled and immediately bite into the tallest male of the group with want, lust and greed. 

The biting allowed Lance to focus on that than the burning stretch. Finally though, he could feel the tip of Matt's cock slide inside along with Keith's cock and cried out. Hanging onto Keith's arms that played and flicked at his nipples. 

“Fuck, I'm getting so wet he's just so cute.” Keith informed, feeling slick coming out. 

“We'll fuck him in all the ways.” Matt informed, hunger in his tone.

And fuck him they did and Lance could only lay lip in their hold. Already it felt like hours when by since the two started thrusting inside him. Either in sync or one at a time making Lance never get used to the tempo. Lance had three orgasms clawed out of him by his relentless mates. His mates on the other had have five and Lance whined at the small bulge of his stomach. Made from their cocks and the amount of cum they kept spilling inside him. 

To Lance he felt over heated and everything inside him sloshed. His face was a mess of cum, tears and drools. Keith and Matt were at the point of the heat where all they did was growl and whine. Not even stopping as they came inside him and continued to fuck into him. Making some cum spill out and some cum pushed back inside. 

Thankfully, it seemed the two had become happily satisfied and started pulling out of Lance. Allowing globs of cum to spill out and making Lance whine at the empty feeling. But, they weren't done just yet and Lance moaned when his cock slipped inside Matt. It was quick though and Lance soon came inside Matt who immediately got off of him in order for Keith to hop on. 

Once Keith was done, both being careful in not disturbing his bloated stomach cuddled on each side of him. The two whispering and cooing at him wrapping him up in their wings. Lance preened tiredly in their attention and could already feel the bond sliding into place. 

“So wonderful...” Matt cooed, wiping some of the cum off Lance's face to give him kisses while Keith focused on his neck. “Sleep, you've had a long day.” Keith spoke, rubbing the bulge his belly had with a vicious smirk. 

“Kay...” Lance whispered, slowly closing his eyes. 

Watching as large wings covered his vision for a well deserved rest.


End file.
